


Not a Fairy Tale

by ShatrisLerran



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Poetry, tragifarce
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Поток сознания с рифмами. Вроде как краткая история Баки Барнса вдоль по фильмам. Трагифарс с элементами патетики.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Fairy Tale

Я бы сказку хотела, но будет, пожалуй, фарс. В общем, в Бруклине, где-то в начале сороковых жил гламурный подонок по имени Баки Барнс, у него были девки и друг был - астматик Стив. Стив хотел на войну, ну а Баки туда весной, а пока он на выставке, гордо глядит вокруг. Дальше так: чемодан, вокзал, армия, стоседьмой, а потом еще плен, и спасет, его, кстати, друг. Стив стал больше, сильнее и очень поздоровел, Баки тоже не тот, изменила его война, был гламурный подонок, да, кажется, вышел весь, ну а то, что осталось, то надо бы опознать.

...А потом он погибнет, в альпийских упав снегах. Подберут, что осталось, отчистят, сдадут врачам, станет страшным оружием в чьих-то чужих руках со звездой на блестящем металле его плеча. А потом, что осталось (а что там, еще не всё?!), если всё, что осталось, на рыжую повелось, снова вычистят, высушат молниями в висок, чтоб забыл бы и возраст, и имя, и цвет волос, чтоб потом, если надо, навылет её, насквозь, чтоб всегда было только холод, зима, метель, чтобы больше не вспоминалось и не скреблось, чтобы только смотрел в перекрестье и видел цель.

...Если цель перед ним не прячется, не бежит, если цель говорит ему: "Бак, мы с тобой друзья", если Стив поднимает руки, бросает щит, у оружия снова настройки его сбоят. И тогда что-то будет бить левой, мишень дробя, кто-то прыгнет за тонущим Стивом, чтобы спасти. Вместе с телом мишени он выловит часть себя, только что там всплыло - слишком много альтернатив.

...Говорят, что он стал отзываться на имя "Джеймс", говорят его видели в Бруклине, только врут, потому что его, вы поверьте, не встретить здесь. Это к лучшему - встретиться с призраком не к добру.

Я хотела бы сказку, но правда куда важней, как бы мне не хотелось в рассказе моем сбрехнуть. В общем, просто он больше чем сумма его частей, и быть может он даже вернется. Когда-нибудь.


End file.
